mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandeep Kumar
Sandeep Kumar is a Fijian-Canadian midfielder with the Angers United of the Marpole Rink Soccer Club (MRSC). Sandeep is known to input his personal strategical thoughts into the gameplay, which often clash with his linemate, Raj Kumar. After the March 21, 2012 game, despite winning the series, Sandeep criticized his teammates for lack of passing and was unsatisfied with his limited ball time. He announced his retirement, without confirmation on whether this hiatus will be permanent or not. On July 10, 2012, it was reported that Sandeep was seen purchasing shin guards in Hawaii. There are rumours that this may indicate a possible return to MRSC in the near future. But currently, there has been no official announcement. History Sandeep was raised in Burnaby, Canada, and began playing soccer early in his Elementary School years and has continued since. He became a member of the MRSC in 2008. Talent Analysis Sandeep generally plays as the offensive midfielder and takes on the playmaker role. He likes to dictate the flow of the game by maintaining position in the center of each play. His philosphy is use one touch plays. His greatest strength is his size and low center of gravity, making it difficult for defenders to shake the ball loose from him. Sandeep fully exploits this with his unique maneuver of shielding the ball while backing in toward the opposition until he's close enough to jam the ball into the net. He also possesses a powerful shot, however, he lacks accuracy in his shooting. While Sandeep is a midfielder, he often plants himself in the offensive zone, waiting for a breakout pass, instead of providing defensive aid to his team. 2012 - 2013 Analysis In 2012, Sandeep averaged 1.00 goals per game. He was known for his back and forth passing with his team mates. He was also known for his anger ourbursts that caused him to leave the rink a few times. in 2013 season didn't play in as many games, he average 0.83 goals per game. Once again disagreements with his teamates could the better of him. Sandeep hopes to improve upon his skills in 2014 as well as his anger issues. Going into 2014 Sandeep is expected to average around 0.94 goals per game and experts predict that he will have 2 anger outbursts this season causing him to miss probably half of the season. Controversy While being a very determined and competitive player, Sandeep gets upset easily. He has a history of two incidents of losing control and walking out of the rink in the middle of the game. His temper is more evident when his team is trailing the series. There has been occurrences with Sandeep causing questionable fouls when things didn't go his way. Quotes From Others "This guy is a big body, tough move him." "He's tough to play against. He's always standing in front of the net and I can't see the shot." "Someone was hurt and I went to attend him, and Sandeep just shoots and score when no one is ready." "He never passes to me even if I'm wide open. I think he has something against me." " How does he manage to play with all the pulled muscles, bet this guy will continue playing even with a pulled heart muscle, he is a true competitor"